


The Bed

by Lady Clytemnestra (Lady_Clytemnestra)



Series: The Missing Piece [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clytemnestra/pseuds/Lady%20Clytemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last chapter. Back to Kathryn's POV. A frisky fun ending. Mostly.<br/>I wanted to post this and the part before it for Valentine's Day, but Kath and Livia had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed

 

I'm blindfolded. I tug at the restraints that keep me tied spreadeagled to the bed. No give. Damn. I can feel anxiety creeping up my neck, my breath coming quickly. She's been gone for what feels like hours. I can't move the blindfold, hard as I try. The cool air brings goosebumps out on my bare belly. I can't move. The doorchime rings and I am deathly silent. It rings again, more insistently. 

  
“Who is it?” I almost have to shout it from the bedroom.

 

No answer. The chime rings again. Anxiety is quickly becoming panic.

 

“Who is it?” I bellow.

 

To my horror the doors hiss open and footsteps pad over the carpeting. Too light to be Chakotay, Seven, Tuvok, or Tom. B'Elanna? I hope not. I'm sweating, trying to control my rapid breathing.

 

Cool plastic-- no. Silicone? It drags over my breasts, dips between them. 

 

“Guess,” she drawls.

I am livid.

“Olivia!”

She's giggling.

“I don't find that funny! I was panicking, I thought someone would catch me--”

“In a compromising position?” She rubs the object over my lips. “Wouldn't want that.” She's not giggling anymore, her tone husky.

God help me, I can't help the pool of moisture that surges to the meeting of my thighs.

 

“I have one hell of a night planned for you.” She pulls the object away from my lips and I can hear a jangling of metal. The buckle. “I went through the replicator's catalog and found some very enticing entries. So much more enticing than their 21st century counterparts.”

“Yes, the toy, Olivia. I just had an awkward meeting with Tuvok about our romp on the br--”

Her hand has clamped over my mouth.

“No talking,” she growls. It's a dangerous growl. A growl that I've not heard from her before.

I swallow hard.

“Tonight,” she continues, her voice gentler, “is about you and me. No security chiefs, no furry spotted chefs, no brown eyed first officers.”

I'm not sure where this is coming from. We were laughing about them an hour ago...

“Tonight, it's Kath and Livia.” She kisses me, gently, barely, a ghost of a kiss, and then she's gone again.

“Olivia...” I lick my lips. “Let me up.”

She chuckles.

“You told me you wanted me to take control,” she reminds me. That silicone toy is against my thigh, cool and thick. “I want this to be a night you remember.”

“I want to touch you.”

“You will,” she purrs. Her fingers dance in my folds, spreading the moisture around. “You will.”

“What are-- ah!” The toy is buried deep inside me, the length of it too much to fit completely. 

“But first...” She slides her hand over my stomach. “It's my turn.”

“Liv...” 

Her body is flush against mine, her breasts just below mine, her thigh between my legs. She reaches for something on the nightstand, her weight shifting the bed, her thigh bumping the length in me. It bobs, my inner muscles clenching around it. Something ticks and the length is vibrating. I know what she has found. 

“Oooh!”

“I found it in your replicator's history.” She nuzzles my neck. “Seems to be a favorite of yours.”

I'm groaning, my thighs tensing.

“But I found something that goes with it, that you've never touched before.”  
The clinking sound again. It's not a buckle. It sounds like—

“Liv!” She has closed her lips over my nipple, one hand pressing a round object to my swollen bundle of nerves. I'm writhing.  
“W— ooh, Livia...”

She bites my nipple, finds the hollow on my neck and teases it with her lips and tongue.

“It's p—perfect,” she pants. “It's a set.” She moans against my skin, her breath cooling the spot she was just licking. “They w—work together.” Another click and the length is sliding in and out of me, ridged now.

“Kath!”

I can't see her, can't touch her, but I can smell her. She is just as wet as I am. Then her body leaves mine, something lands on the floor and her heat is suddenly over my mouth, lowered to touch my lips.  
“Please,” she moans.

I don't need an invitation. She doesn't need to beg.  
Hungrily I open my mouth to her, taste her, run my tongue the length of her opening. 

She is shaking.

“Baby...”

I close my lips around her bud, a moan torn from me as the shaft picks up its pace. Her hips buck, pulling my prize from its nest.

“That! Yes...” She's rolling her hips.

I smile. 

“This?” 

I take it in my mouth again, suckle gently and moan again.

“Yes!” One of her hands finds my hair, pulls gently. Her thighs are tensing on either side of my face.

I'm in heaven, the shaft pumping me, vibrating, her above me, my senses filled with her, her sounds, her smell, her taste. I'm … I'm...

“Livia!”

I'm soaring again, lost in her, my Oblivion. I'm panting, her sex quivering against my cheek. I turn my head, lick her folds again, the taste of honey and musk making me dizzy.  
“Oh...” She moves again, away from me.

“No, Liv...” It's a whine almost. I want to taste her, feel her clench around my tongue. Electricity runs through me, makes my back arch up off the bed, my toes curl. She is licking me, cleaning up the mess I've made.

“Oh, God...”

“Kath...” 

“Hmm...”

“You made a big mess, baby...” Her fingers dance over my stomach again, trailing moisture. She's sliding up my body. 

“Can't decide... where to play?” 

She kisses me, her tongue dancing with mine, letting me taste myself. She breaks the kiss and lowers herself to me again.

“I've decided to play here,” she murmurs.

I waste no time. My tongue darts into her, spearing her, floods my mouth with her. She's so perfect. She's keening, rolling her hips, mewing. And then her muscles clamp down on my tongue, milk it, and she's moaning my name. This overload, it's got me on the edge again. 

When she's still again she crawls back down the bed. I can feel the bed moving. She must be picking up whatever fell. The shaft in me stops moving, stops vibrating, and she pulls it out. Another slides into me slowly, much thicker, already slick. She is controlling it. It's not automated. I think I could die now and be happy. 

She's turning it, torturing me with how slow she's moving it. It is studded, the little nubs rasping over that spot inside me that makes me melt in an instant.  
“I want you to come again for me.”

“Oh, god...” 

“You like that?” She's loving this.

“Please, don't tease...”

The shaft moves slower, deeper.

My breath is coming in gasps.

“I'll tease as long as I want. I'm in control. Tonight, you're mine, Kathryn.”

I can't help it. My hips move of their own accord, urging her on.

“But I can make exceptions...” She pushes it into me completely, my inner walls stretched, and I come again. Her lips brush my thigh and it throws me further into bliss. This time, I melt into her mouth.

 

My breathing has evened. Her cheek is on my hip, but she isn't moving.

“Olivia?”

She sniffles. Sniffles? Is she crying?

“Olivia, untie me.”

“No.” Her voice is choked.  
I wiggle, manage to slide the blindfold off my eyes. God. She's almost sobbing.  
“Oh...” I try to reach for her, but these damn restraints are holding fast.

She lays on me, her head on my chest.

“I'm sorry.”

“No. You don't have to be sorry, Livia.” I kiss her hair. 

“I...” She sits up, wipes her eyes, unties my hands and lays back down. I wrap one arm around her, stroke her hair with the other.

“What is it?”

She lets out a dry laugh.

“A lot of things, Kath.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

She shakes her head.  
“Just love me.”

“I do,” I remind her. 

We lay together in silence for a little while. Then she sits up.

“I talked to Q.”

“You what?” I prop myself up on my elbows. “When?”

“Yesterday. While you were with Tuvok, explaining the smell of sex and the errant pants behind tactical.” She giggles. “How did that go, by the way?”

“No, don't change the subject.” I lean forward, ice threatening my heart. “What did the two of you talk about?”

She sighs.

“I'm not supposed to be here.”

“But you are,” I reply.

“He told me that I have to go back.”

“He's arrogant.” I have never been so angry with Q.

“He's right.”

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

“Is he?”

She places a hand on my cheek.

“Kath, I don't belong here. I belong in New York, working with Elliot and the others.” She waves her hand at the room. “This, this is all...” She stops, searching for words. “A dream.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“I've known it for days. The first time you looked at me, I knew. But I wanted it to be real. I wanted to be here, with you.”

I grab her wrist, put a hand over her heart.

“Then stay.”

She looks at me, her brown eyes full of love and sadness. Another tear rolls over her cheek.

“I can't.”

“You can.”

“I don't want to.”

I draw my hand back. It's a slap. A rifle blast to the chest hurts less than this.

“I'm sorry,” I manage breathlessly, “I didn't realize.”

“No,” she backtracks, reaches for me. “I didn't mean that I don't want to be with you. You know that I do. That night, when I told you I loved you, I meant it. And when you held me, told me that you loved me, it felt so perfect. It was like I did belong here. I know I don't make sense, Kath, not right now, but Q said that you've … you're … different.”

“How?”

“He said that you'd never fall into bed like that, that you've kept Chakotay in the gate for years.”

“I don't love him,” I snap, my throat tightening. “I love _you_.”

“I can't stay.” She turns to untie my ankles. “I can't. I'm sorry.” She turns back to me, covers my lips with hers, draws my soul out of me and leaves hers in its place. And then she's gone.


End file.
